


Temptest of Oblivion

by Atomics



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M, Other, and ive got the first two years of this lined out, basically their parents are still alive, but im keeping it up, i wanted to write some soft and nice, professor bruce wayne, so how you take the underage tag depends on what you consider, student dick grayson, theyre off in europe, this really kicks off with Dick around 15, turning 16 in his first year at the school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: In a world where the mugging happened, but Thomas and Martha lived on, where The Flying Grayson's never fell, where so much is different, how much would still be the same?Bruce Wayne, now a respected professor teaching advanced courses of history and battle strategy at Providence; "A Safe-haven for children of the Elite" is using his influence to try and diversify the population of the school he once called a pseudo home growing up. But his dull and muted concept of self and life just may be challenged by someone too impossibly bright for a place deemed so dreary.





	1. Prelude

They were long nights under the stars and the glow of a bonfire. Being lulled to sleep by the rock of a train and landscapes passing. Early mornings, always space for an extra helping hand or two. Friendly faces, training routines and his father’s smiling words ‘Sore but grateful’. Maybe it wasn’t a normal life, but it was a good one. Filled with warmth, applause and family.

It was just before Dick’s fifteenth birthday when the strange visitors first came. Men dressed too nice to not be here for a show or booking. Let alone wandering through home-base with a confused frown, bearing the sort of entitled aura that said they weren’t about to ask for help anytime soon.

The teen had shook his head and smiled before vaulting down from his perch on a few of Tawny’s feed crates. Landing close enough to startle the man and going for a friendly sort of apologetic look.

“Say sir, you wouldn’t happen to be looking for Haly? Because he’s usually helping crank up the big top right about now. I can take you to him if you’d like.”

“I uh-no actually.” A cleared throat but kind smile. Dick got the feeling that whoever this guy was, he was used to working with children and teens. “I’m actually looking for the, well ‘The Flying Graysons’? But it seems I’ve hit a stroke of luck after all. Richard, I presume?”

The teen beamed and bowed with an enthusiastic flourish. “Call me Dick, mister. What can I do for ya?”

What happened next was something he never could have expected. The newcomer had a long, cold and angry conversation with his parents. Haly’s soothing tone heard through the walls Dick was banished behind. _‘Let the grown-ups talk, Dickie.’_ As if he didn’t know they were talking about _him._ For him. Deciding his future through closed doors.

Dick sat with his back against the wall in their cozy trailer. It was home, and he couldn’t stop taking in every detail as if it were the last he’d see of it. Listening to them argue and talk, bringing money and the circus’s hard times into it. He bounced the clown ball against the wall and back into his hands half a hundred times. 

And he knew from the way his father’s voice grew more tired and resigned than argumentative that it was going to happen. That the man in the suit had prepared too thoroughly, had too many good points that even Dick had to agree with. They’d be taking him away. 

_"Well fuck."_ A whispered sentiment as the ball bounced itself to a still along the floor. As Dick tried to process just how much of his life was about to change. 

\---- 

Thomas Wayne tried to smile as he waved his assistant in. Peggy hardly bothered with much of a grin either as she laid out his business for the day, perhaps expecting his sigh when she mentioned his attention was needed in the casino after lunch. By the time she gave a small dip of the head, leaving a stack of paperwork along with today’s copy of the Gotham Gazette, Thomas was ready for a drink. 

But Martha would know if he started this early. She always knew. He suspected Peggy was in on that somehow, side eyeing the closed door as he instead reached for the vitamin enriched orange juice. 

The front page of the Gazette was covered with word of the mayor’s reelection campaign. Thomas still wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but the article just under it made him smile. 

_‘Gotham Darling Bruce Wayne heads Prestigious Providence’s first scholarship program._

_Hundreds of years of precedent has been shattered by our very own prince of prosperity. Thomas and Martha Wayne’s son, and now Professor, Bruce enabling an athletic scholarship program the likes Providence, and other schools of such prestige have never seen before. The identity of the first lucky kid granted this honor has been kept tight under wraps thus far but the year is still young. Whoever it may be, a congratulations is in order. The big question now is, will other of these top tier boarding schools follow suit? And will this mean that Bruce Wayne will have too much on his plate to visit home for the annual city-wide celebration benefit in honor of the Wayne family?’_

It was always good to see his son’s name in the papers. Thomas making a mental note to have Peggy write up a letter of congrats to send him. Things were tense in the city anyways. It was better that Bruce would be busy, not tempted to attend anything here. 


	2. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I wanted to post this right with the prelude, (originally almost had them together but figured for organization sake i'll keep them separated.) 
> 
> This fic is something I've been laying out and planning for a while now, and well I finally have a working computer so I figured why the hell not? 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for plopping in and i really hope y'all enjoy.

His parents had rented a car to drive him up to the school. And _man_ was it a drive. Out in the countryside, surrounded by nothing but mountains and fields. The closest town was a place Haly’s Circus had come to before though, not a major hot spot, but a good traditional European location. They drove from there for two hours before even spotting the tips of the castlesque elite boarding school. Dick felt a flickering excitement mingle with the nerves.

He fiddled absentmindedly in the backseat with his one suitcase of possessions. Most of the items in it were parting gifts from his friends, no _his family,_ at the circus. They all had a last big group meal the night before to send him off properly. Words of encouragement, wisdom and praise mingled with drink and the bonfire. He already missed it all so much. But Dick would be lying too if he said the prospect of this new adventure wasn’t something he was beginning to look forward to. Everyone’s hopes riding on him, the young teen just hoped to do the circus justice.

The courtyard was filled with impressive shrubbery, statues, and fountains. The place was already riddled with what he assumed were students mingling about, the bubble of life. This was to be Dick’s new home for a while, so he didn’t hesitate in jumping out of the car and smiling at it. Turning to beam at his parents who looked on with apprehension.

“This is going to be good. I’ll do good by you guys here, I promise.”

“Oh honey,” both of his parents’ faces melted into warmth as they pulled each other in for a tight and warm embrace. “You already make us so proud. There’s nothing you could do to make it otherwise.” His mother’s voice broke and Dick knew she was holding back tears. He pressed his face closer into her as his father wrapped his arms tighter around the both of them.

“Now, you know Haly’s schedule but we left you a copy of all our dates and locations anyways. Call us whenever you want to and don’t worry about the fees. This school will pay for everything.” The weight of his dad’s hand stroking through the back of Dick’s hair had him suddenly realizing this could be the last time he felt that for a while. The last day he would see them for _months_. There was no shame in looking up at them through tears. “If it’s ever too much, one phone call and we’ll be here. We’ll take you back and no one will think any differently of you, son. We all just want you to be happy.”

“We love you _so much.”_ They were all crying a bit now. Didn’t care if they made a scene or not, that’s not what mattered.

Dick’s voice was breaking with emotion. _“I love you guys too.”_

\----

Bruce had just finished submitting his finalized course outline to the Dean. Was walking through the familiar halls of a school he once attended himself when something strange caught his eye. Parked out front on the drive, a beat up old rental, no doubt from the town just outside campus grounds, sat behind a family huddled together. Two parents clinging to and hugging their child before sending him off.

Usually it was a student’s butler, driver, or even a nanny that dropped them off. Sometimes there was a busy parent with a quick wave. It made the sight of this all the more outlandish. Watching this family unit slowly unfurl pulled at something Bruce preferred to keep buried. The first time after the mugging, when his parents first sent him away. It was the last time they had huddled together like that. And Bruce remembered not understanding why, but clinging tightly nonetheless.

He still remembered how it felt, no matter how much he had tried to forget. And it all came back with the image this family made. Though he was younger when they all said goodbye like that. His relationship with his parents never the same. Never much more than an echo of what it had once been. They hadn’t let him come back to Gotham for two years after that. The years following, when they would it was brief, fleeting. Hardly repeated. _He hadn’t been wanted. Trusted to be able to survive and thrive in their city._

Maybe if it never had happened, if he hadn’t been so weak that night, it would all be different. Would that have been how his parents would have seen him off every time? If there was still the decision to send him away at all. Would his father have held them all tightly together for as long as possible?

Suddenly these halls reflected the halls of his home too much. Felt too much like a place where he could see his mother’s smile, hear his father’s laugh. _Feel them shunning him away_ , Alfred’s kind gaze as he was lead back to his room to wait for his flight. Bruce didn’t linger in them any longer. Eyes nearly unfocused as he made his way out and into the building where facility housing was held.

Of course Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne’s on-site housing would be impressive. Dining, kitchen, study, a small private library even and two bath along with the luxurious bedroom. He sat at the near empty dining table, illuminated by snakes of light streaming through open curtains and thick glass. He called Alfred.

It was practically routine. The old butler and friend answering quickly, happily and knowingly moving into a mostly one-sided conversation about the going ons of Gotham and his day. Alfred’s voice soothing and the normalcy comforting as always. A good 15 minutes into the call and Bruce was feeling better, smiling a bit and adding notes and more adjustments to his course schedule now. The idea of having a completely finalized plan was ridiculous and the Dean could kiss his ass.

His butler’s voice almost too kind. “And may I ask how _you_ are doing, sir? I know the start of the year can be...difficult.”

“Thank you, Alfred, but I’m fine. Really. Providence had finally agreed to the gifted outreach program I’ve been pitching and I think our first non-elite student arrived today. ..They seemed nice.”

There was a happy hum and Bruce knew the Manor landline would be pressed between the butler’s shoulder and ear. “Now did you actually have a conversation or is this an observation from skulking and peering from a distance?”

He sighed and leaned back in the chair. “Is that even a question you really need to ask? I’m assuming you know the answer.”

“Yes, well one can always hope, sir.” There was a moment of pause in the conversation, the noise of Alfred shifting the phone. “Now, Master Bruce, we both know how those boarding schools can be, what that sort of privilege and isolation can do. It was your idea to expand the pool of students like this, and a good one. But just you make sure that…that they don’t eat him alive.”

As much as he’d like to write that off as an old man’s worries, Bruce was smarter than that. In a way, this boy really was his responsibility. “Don’t worry Alfred, I’ll look after him.”

\------

The truth was, Bruce didn’t see the kid again for a week. He’d skipped orientation like always, the Wayne Foundation contributed too much for anything to be too realistically enforced. Besides Bruce Wayne wasn’t the only top tier professor who didn’t make it.

No, it wasn’t until Bruce, Professor Wayne here, was standing in front of his class. A room nearly full, students sitting in oscillated and raised seats as he spoke.

By the end of the semester, Bruce knew there would only be a handful left. Most either failing out of his courses or transferring within the first few months. Every now and then the board would pretend to complain, usually on behalf of some spoiled brat’s parents raging about harsh marks. But he and the board both new that his unwavering courses only added to the school’s appeal and standing. That Bruce wouldn’t be held responsible for his students’ shortcomings.

But when wood doors rattled loudly before creaking open, saying all eyes were on the intrusion would have felt an understatement. Dark hair and two bright eyes peeking in before a student wearing the loosest rendition of Providence’s uniform Bruce had ever seen, slipped in. A nervous smile that almost fooled even him as the new comer looked around.

“Don’t suppose this is beginners Algebra, huh?” a puff of air let out and Bruce finally recognized him. _Richard Grayson._ The scouted student was adjusting his bag and shrugging. Moving across the room and taking an open seat in the front row to the side near the door.

He could hear the building murmurs of the older students in his class. Stepping forward and speaking in a way that silenced the room quickly and thoroughly. “No, it is not. This is Advanced History Study.”

The boy didn’t even hesitate or stumble in his confidence with the attention. “Well this is also the _third_ room I’ve tried today and the fourth class this week I haven’t been able to find. So if it’s all good with you, I think I’m just gonna stay here.”

He could have easily ordered one of the older students to show him to where he needed to be, where he was supposed to be. What a teacher was probably supposed to do in this situation. Instead Bruce found his lips pulling into what was dangerously close to a smile. _I did say I’d look after him.._

So he meandered back to a more centered spot, calling on a name from the back to remind them of their place in today’s lesson. Easily slipping back into his prepared lecture.

Professor Wayne called on any student he saw throwing looks towards the new comer. Asking questions that maybe were a bit too advanced this early in the year, but it was the point that got across that mattered. _Focus on the lecture or get out._ That had always been his rule.

Richard caught his eye and smiled, giving Bruce the feeling the kid had picked up on exactly what he was doing. And when Richard brought out a notebook and began taking notes, he felt another wave of something wanting to form a smile on his own face. But Bruce didn’t let it win out

A soft chime rang through the room signifying the 15 minute break in two hour courses. Wayne eyeing the current batch of students. “Do _not_ wander far, there _will_ be an assignment if I deem it necessary.” Some more murmuring as they made to practically run for the doors.

“Grayson, I believe. Would you mind hanging back for a word?”

\---

He suppressed an eye roll. It wasn’t like Dick had even made to move out of his seat with the others, so really it was gratuitous for this guy to ask him to stay back. _Gratuitous,_ it was one of the first new words he’d learned here, and one Dick was finding plenty of use for running in this new circle of life. Waiting for the pool of students to spill out of the lecture room before he shouldered his repacked bag and stood.

Wayne was wiping at the chalkboard. Tall and broad for a teacher. Though he almost hid it well under that burgundy elbow patch jacket, Dick could still tell he had an athlete's build, had seen enough to spot it. Stopping when close enough to trace a finger against the metal chalk holder, eyes still on the Professor. “Listen, I know I shouldn’t have stayed but-”

Dick was cut off by Wayne turning and from what he’d seen and heard of the guy so far, a friendly tone. “No, it’s fine.”

The professor set down his eraser, fully turning towards the teen who shifted almost awkwardly, “This is a big place with a layout that leaves much to be desired.” could feel relief at the confirmation that he wasn’t in any trouble. Hand still on the metal bar, cool to the touch thanks assumedly to the ac vent he could hear just below, but his gaze unwilling to leave the Professor to check. Dick wasn’t sure what it was, but he realized there was something about this teacher that he liked. That felt strangely comfortable as Wayne motioned towards his bag. Even if he hadn’t seen the guy smile once. “Let’s have a look at your schedule.”

“Really It’s so simple I don’t know why I keep having so much trouble..” He trailed off while reaching in and pulling out the crumbled schedule he’d been assigned at orientation. Tried to fight the blush as the man took it, smoothing some creases and looking it over. “The only class I’ve managed to find consistently is the gymnastics and aerial courses.” _And god, was that really him laughing nervously?_ “I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason anyone really wants me here, no one’s even complained yet.”

Dark blues with a startling depth fixed on him from over the paper, and it felt like the first time someone had actually looked, had actually _seen him_ since he got here. “You have worlds more to offer than that. You’re a remarkable _brilliant_ young man, Richard. I can see it already.”

He could feel the giant grin that split his face. No doubt even rosier than before. “Call me Dick, Mr. No one calls me Richard. Well, except everyone here so far.”

“Dick then.” Wayne gave a kind nod and handed him back the schedule, bringing a phone out of his pocket and typing over it quickly. “How about this, Dick. I’m going to cancel the second half of this lecture. The students will rejoice and I can help you get more acquainted with the halls.”

“I- _are you sure?_ I mean it’s not necessary, really. I’m just being silly-”

But Wayne just held up the phone with a sense of quiet determination that told it would be pointless arguing. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around this guy. Why he was being so… _nice._ “Mass email already sent. Don’t worry, I don’t mind. We’ve all been new to someplace before.”

\--

The halls were mostly empty, tall windows reflecting pools of light onto wood and stone as they traversed the main building with ease. _Bruce,_ Dick had figured out Wayne’s first name from a passing fellow professor inviting the guy to a game of cards. Bruce denying the invitation and Dick trying not to feel weirdly invisible as he was ignored yet again.

But Bruce was a good teacher and was able to put this twisting maze of a school into a decent perspective.

Really it wasn’t much different from all the tents and trailers grouped together in the circuses mini-cities when they settled for extended performances. When Dick brought that comparison up, Bruce had nodded and rolled with it. The vendors were the main cafeteria space, different subjects different acts and training areas.

Soon enough, Dick was jumping onto a bannister, eyes closed and listing the order of sub-buildings to help commit it to memory as he balanced. Bruce chuckled from a few feet below. “Now every time you need to get to a certain building, you’re going to have to walk along the banisters, aren’t you?” Dick mentally kicked himself for not facing him, not knowing if he’d smiled with it or not.

“Gotta keep sane here somehow. Don’t worry,” he twisted, shoes squeaking against the polished wood and giving the friendly teach a mischievous grin, gaze trailing over for any trace of a smile left over on the professor’s face. “If anyone yells at me, I’ll tell ‘em Professor Wayne said it was okay.”

What a mix of luck and Dick’s ability to read people when Bruce laughed at that too, even humming like he thought it was a good idea. “Better mark the day, September 9th, the day that Dick Grayson made the _terrifying-”_ rolling his eyes with that obvious over exaggeration on other students’ parts “Professor Wayne not only smile, but laugh too.”

Sliding his feet out from under him, the teen dropping his weight onto his hands along the bannister before swinging hips out and touching back down on the floor. Amusement was a good look on Mr. Scary-Pants Bruce Wayne. And Dick pretended like his heart didn’t falter and skip the Professor stepped closer. Hands coming to straighten Dick’s tie and cuffs, even tucking in his shirt with another one of those glorious hums. _“There._ Now you almost look a proper student.”

Since he couldn’t exactly get his mouth to close after that, he pushed words out of them instead. Just pray to whatever was listening that his skin wasn’t quite as red again as it was feeling. “And where do you stay?”

That question startling the obnoxiously broad professor from some train of thought. Eyes shooting back up to Dick’s. “Hmm?”

“Where do you, ya know, sleep and stuff. They’ve got me hunkered in the dorms and I’m just imagining all you teachers and staff huddled in on bunk beds together.” Bruce gave a slight chuckled and moved to be leaning against the rail the same as him. It made their height difference feel all the more apparent. But Dick didn’t mind, there weren’t a lot of kids his age at the circus, was much more used to chatting with people older and taller.

“It’s not _quite_ like that. There’s a few separate buildings, I’ve got a few rooms in a wing over in the West lodge.” He tried to imagine which building that was, but frowned when he couldn’t quite place it.

“By the lake?”

“Mmhm.”

“Cool. What are those like? And rooms like _plural?_ Do you have a view of the lake? Do you have a roommate? I’ve got 3 and I’m pretty sure they all hate me. Can you keep snacks up there?”

Bruce just laughed and it felt warm and real. Dick didn’t get what all the horror stories about Professor Wayne was about. “It is a pretty nice set up. And I’m sure your roommates don’t-”

“Let’s not talk about that.” he interrupted quickly, because really he shouldn’t have said anything about it at all. Just didn’t have too much of a filter when he got going and Bruce was almost too easy to talk to. “Your rooms’ sound waaay cooler. Can I see them?” He watched the smile falter and slip from the man’s face. Eyes widening as he tried to backtrack. “I just, I didn’t mean- if it’s private or whatever..”

“It’s just not very standard for students to roam the faculty housing is all.” But Bruce almost smiled a bit at him again and it had Dick resisting the urge to tell Wayne that _nothing_ about his attending Providence felt very standard.

“ _Ohhh_ I get it. Place is a _total_ mess over there, isn’t it? Gotta tidy up before you have any guests over, huh.” He nudged a shoulder into the man’s side playfully and they both huffed and laughed again.

Bruce extending his hands out along the bannister and rolling his shoulders. “Just don’t go telling Alfred on me.”

“Alfred, who’s that?” And really it was weird for Wayne to seem surprise to hear that name echoed back to him. Though he tried to cover it by rolling up a sleeve and checking his watch.

“You really should be getting to your classes now.” Dick felt his face slip into a pout, and maybe it was a bit childish, but this was the first actually fun conversation he’s had since arriving. But the Teacher’s face made it clear there was no room for arguments. Then again, compromise technically wasn’t the same as arguing..

“Okay, but I don’t remember how to get there,” it was only a half lie, Dick was fairly certain he could find the gymnasium from here, but he wasn’t 100% “so you can tell me all about Alfred on the way!” he pushed off and started forward, trusting that the professor would follow.

“Or if you don’t want to, because I get the feeling you’re not a guy who does a whole lot of talking, I can tell you about Tawny instead! The tiger I used to get to train with.”

Bruce didn’t laugh, but Dick could hear the grin in his voice as walked next to the teen. “Alright, you tell me about Tawny and I’ll tell you about Alfred.”

He stole a glance up at the man and felt a flutter in his chest when their eyes met. _“Deal.”_

\----

Bruce knew what this young man was doing. Dick had even said earlier the only class he’d been able to make easily were the ones held in the gymnasium. What surprised him though, was that Bruce didn’t mind. It was almost clever actually, gave them both an excuse to keep doing well...whatever this was.

And Bruce definitely did _not_ think it cute the way the teen shuffled awkwardly by the doors to the locker room.

“Thanks for all that, really it was nice to feel almost normal for a bit.”

Bruce tried for a smile that was normal. “I’m always here to help my students. If you need anything, well my office is right down by that classroom you stumbled in.”

The smile that earned him was brilliant. _Blinding._ And it came with an excited nod before Dick slipped into the locker room to get ready for his class. _Strength and body conditioning._ Allotted time for showers then literature with Reeves.

Telling himself the only reason he knew that, had the kid’s schedule memorized was because they’d just spent the last hour going over routes to all his classes. That he just always had a good memory. Finally pushing out of that hallway and back towards where his students would be roaming.

\----

~~

\---- 

As the month wore on, life in Providence took to an almost schedule. A weird grind to the daily life, punctuated with bouts of something _more_. Something that felt more real. More terrifying. More ..exciting. Color to rage against the muted tones of wood and dull fancy wallpapering. Funny how they all seemed to have a few common factors. 

Dick rounded another corner, 78% certain he was going the right way. And really it wasn’t _his_ fault all the halls in this dumb place looked the same. But he guessed that it didn’t matter so much right now, there was only a vague direction he had in mind, and that was mainly _away_ from the cafeteria commons. A group of even dumber looking rich brutes determined to show him just how welcoming Providence was of “Street Class Circus Boys” had sneered with the words as they looked Dick up and down _“Even with a sweet little face like yours..”_

Maybe it hadn’t been his brightest idea to puff up his chest and try to seem a little bigger. He may be small, but he was strong. “I’m here because I actually have something to offer, _besides_ Daddy’s bank account information.” Dodging the fist that earned him felt like pure luck. Luck that the little acrobat wasn’t about to waste as he scooped up his bag and high tailed it out of there.

Sure Dick Grayson was strong and a bold teen, but there were 5 of them and just one him. He was too smart for that. _Another point in my favor that those uglies don’t have._ Unfortunately whereas he had been hoping to stumble upon the dorms, hide out on his bunk for a while and cool down, he reached what seemed a dead end. Single glass door reflecting sunlight and the intricate designs over a garden view.

The 15 year old huffed and went out anyways. It was better than going back, not to mention currently seemed to be devoid of sniveling rich kids. At this point, well that’s all he was really looking for. 

What he wasn’t expecting was how pleasant it was out here. _Real life glimmering through the monotone._

As soon as he closed the glass door leading to the building, it could almost feel like a whole other world. Exotic plants and trees, flowers getting one or two last blooms out before the frost hit, the lingering tune of songbirds and warmth streaming down. And soon as he looked around, a low friendly voice ringing out in his head, that this must be the South Gardens. He remembered Bruce saying they were his favorite, smiling because _man_ could he see why.

And when Dick meandered along the paths, spotting a figure sitting with one leg crossed along a white marble bench his smile grew. _Maybe my luck hasn’t quite run out yet._ Stepping on light feet, letting eyes taking in as much of Professor Wayne relaxing as he could. A book sitting on his lap, some files and papers spread next to him on the bench, a half-eaten sandwich. But it wasn’t very long at all before the man’s eyes shot up and spotted him.

Dick was raised better than to not at least look a little sheepish at being caught staring. Hoping too much of a blush didn’t work its way onto his face as strode forward.

“Fancy running into you here.”

Bruce just cocked an eyebrow. “I could say the same. Shouldn’t you be at lunch with all the rest of the students?”

Dick just shrugged and tried not to pull too much of a face. Sliding closer, he found a small birdbath just on the other side of the path from Bruce. Fingers along the stone ridges. _Grounding the moment. It felt so different from just before and yet, this place was real._ Dick kept the man in his line of sight. Almost afraid he too would disappear with the strange magical feel of this garden.

“Still getting used to this place.” Would the professor notice that he was still catching part of his breath from the chase? It wasn’t a whole lot, so hopefully not. “Guess I thought I’d go exploring, there’s too much just sitting around here anyways.” He was rewarded for keeping his eyes on Bruce when a small smile glimmered there.

“Don’t let me keep you then. There’s no rule stating students have to remain in the commons.”

Dick had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, spinning on his toes and bounding over to where the Professor was sitting. Where Bruce was sitting. Though he probably wasn’t supposed to call him Bruce, but a part of him wondered if he’d really mind.

“I think I’d rather spend the time with you, Bruce.” Sitting on the end of the bench that wasn’t covered with papers or food. He couldn’t exactly read whatever it was that flashed over the man’s face, but it almost felt as warm as the sunshine.

Bruce straightened, turning his body a bit to be facing the teen’s more. “Bruce? And how do you know my first name?” But he sounded more pleasantly curious than upset, and didn’t tell Dick _not_ to call him Bruce. He’d consider that a win.

“Back when you were giving me the tour, one of the other professors called you Bruce. Doesn’t take a detective to figure that one out.” Bruce seemed to be conceding to his point just as Dick’s stomach remembered that he skipped out of the lunch today. That he had been too busy making sure he knew where he was going to eat any breakfast earlier too.

Coloring dropped from Dick’s face, cursing his body as a hand rubbed at the back of his neck. Trying to play it off. Of course right then is when his tongue would decide it can’t form a coherent sentence. What did surprise him though was the sudden sandwich held before him. Bruce shrugging. “I never finish. Mayo and roast beef okay?”

And the guy didn’t scoff, or laugh, make some jab about the poor kid being hungry or forgetful. And if the color had drained from him a moment ago, Dick was certain it was all back sure enough now. Grabbing the offered food with a nervous chuckle. Eye contact felt a little difficult but he pulled it off. Nothing but guarded kindness and concern met there. “Thanks.”

Of course the sandwich was delicious, Bruce humming happily at the teen’s little groans of approval. “I’m no Alfred, but I’ve learned to make a decent sandwich or two. Guess that’s what happens when you spend enough time away from your personal chef.”

Dick nearly choked on the sandwich he was inhaling. Doing his best to clear his mouth before speaking in disbelief. _“Personal chef?”_ At that, the man did laugh a bit.

“Wayne Manor has lots of different staff on location. Though Alfred does most of the cooking when he can. It used to just be him before I left for school, after that my parents filled the place with people.” Bruce’s eyes trailed off with his voice, but they looked sad, a sort of sadness that seemed to sit familiar on those features. “They almost fired Alfred once, when he came to visit me without telling them” he gave a huff of a laugh but there didn’t seem to be any amusement in it “I _demanded_ Alfred give me the phone, threatened to run away while off in Switzerland if they did. That they’d never see me again.”

Bruce turned back to him, seeming to remember where he was and who he was with. “Sorry, I- Yea, we had a personal chef back in Gotham. Probably still do. All for ‘The Good of the Economy’ as my father would say.” Bruce’s smile there didn’t feel as real but Dick returned it all the same, swallowing a bite.

“Alfred sounds like a good guy.”

The man just nodded solemnly. “He is.”

After that, they sat in silence for a moment, but it was the good kind of silence. Comfortable. Dick becoming increasingly aware of how almost close they were sitting. If he shifted a bit more and leaned, he could touch the man. Wasn’t sure why he suddenly wanted to so badly, but before he had the chance to either stifle or act upon that urge, a yelling carried through the garden from the building. Freezing at the familiar voice.

 _“C’mon, if he’s not out here I’m giving up, Manny. Kids not worth it.” “Fuck off, I tell you what’s worth it and what’s not….but you’re probably right.”_ The last skeptical _“Probably?”_ and scoff came from just around the bend. Dick shooting up and grabbing his bag again. Letting out a nervous huffed chuckled at Wayne’s frown.

“That’s my cue-” But a hand on his shoulder stilled him. Bruce was quick for such a big guy and the way that contact tingled should decidingly _not_ be a thing. A few beats before three boys rounded the corner and came into sight.

Stupid as they were, they didn’t seem to notice the professor standing right behind him for a solid moment. The big one just grinning. _“There_ you are.” But he was nudged by his friend and slipped into an almost friendly smile. “C’mon Richard, we’re all friends here. Just wanted to know if you’d sit with us. Isn’t that right, guys?”

A shuffle of agreement and Dick didn’t bother not rolling his eyes at how obviously fake that was. “You invite everyone to sit with you by throwing a fist?”

The smirk was an ugly one. “Yeah, sure why not.”

Bruce’s voice ringing out behind him was deep and intimidating even to Dick’s ear. “I think I’ve seen quite enough of what’s going on here. _Peña, Jackson.. Carter,_ I think it would be wise for you all to return to where you came from before I call in a counselor. Or better yet, decide to dole out consequences myself”

The trio pulled ridiculous faces of agitated faux innocence before shuffling around them and away. But not before who Dick was fairly certain was Manny bumped into him. Whispering a rushed _‘Hiding behind a teacher? Coward.’_ before he was off too.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I’m a professor here, Dick. I _did._ Behavior like that won’t be tolerated. Promise me you’ll let me know if they bother you anymore.”

Dick just gave a noise that wasn’t quite an agreement, but Professor Wayne didn’t push.

“Break is almost over, you should get heading towards your next class.” Dick finally met the man’s eyes again and nodded.

“Thanks for the sandwich…you er eat here often?” Dick was in the process of kicking himself for sounded so lame when Bruce smiled, gathering up his papers.

“Occasionally. See you around, Dick.”

He bit the inside of his lip and grinned. “See ya, Bruce.”


	3. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!!! It's been forever, I know and I apologize. Life got veery crazy but adjustments are happening and I believe I should be able to write somewhat consistently again! 
> 
> So here it is, in good timing for an October chapter in October! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! c:

_Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc._

He was going to be here forever. Forever and a day. Forever and a whole 'nother, other, _forever._

_Tick._

She just droned on and on. _Toc._ Dick wasn’t even sure what the original lecture topic was supposed to be about anymore. Mrs. Krabappel was going off about birds now. Flippin' _birds._ And sure, they were a lovely topic. His mother loved them, even called him her little robin, but this was just too much. _Tick._

Rubbing his face in hand. _Toc._ Groaning as he shifted to practically half crumble on the fancy little half desktop they all had. _What a place like this can’t afford full desks?_ Dick turned his face to the side and thanked whatever powers that be that at least there was a set of massive windows in this lecture hall. Gaze catching instead on the shimmer of leaves all different colors. _If I focus hard enough, during the duration of this bird speech I could probably watch them all actually change and fall._ But his brain flitted from that rather hopeless topic to something more along the lines of a daydream. One that was becoming dangerously close to reoccurring. 

It always started the same. That first time he saw Professor Wayne smile. A secret and slight moment he had hardly realized at the time was such a rare thing. God and wasn’t that stupid, to be hung up on something so simple. So bizarre. Like the way the corners of his eyes had crinkled and the low rumble of his, _of Bruce’s,_ laughter. How he’d looked in that garden. Sitting there all alone, one with the scenery and yet welcoming of Dick too, to join him. To become a part of the quiet and private moment there. _Until those dang yahoos had to come around and ruin-_

“Grayson, _hellllooo_ Earth to Richard.” Frowning at being jolted out of the thought sequence by a nasally voice and incessant tapping on his arm. Spiraled red curls and olive skin could only really belong to one person on campus. 

“Huh? Wha-”

French lilt to Delphine’s voice registering more than usual with the quiet, boarding angry words as the class cleared out. _“The bells rung you fool. Now give me my pen back before I decide to charge you interest and a half.”_ To be fair, she always sounded at least a little angry. 

Dick just rolled his eyes and handed it over, meeting that scowl with a smile. “Aww you wouldn’t charge a poor circus boy interest. Didn’t even chew the ends up.” Shouldering his own bag as he stood along with her. 

But the girl just huffed. Hair slipping over her shoulder as she pushed him back with the end of the pen in question. “I didn’t come here to make friends, _especially_ not with you. So don’t bother. It’s just sad.” Already half down the steps and on her way by the time he blinked and recovered. Gritting teeth and trying to shake it off. _Everyone here is just so damn nice, huh. Greatest place in the world._

\---

He didn't have any classes with Bruce. _Professor Wayne you dingus_. Days would drag on, without so much as a glimpse. A week, and this was torture. The only person here who didn’t completely suck. Dick just wanted to see him. To hear that grumble of a voice, the way in his daydreams it was both low and light and reverberated through his soul. _Don’t get so hung up on this, Dick. He’ll turn up and this festering obsession will be reground to the reality of the man. Bruce is only human after all._

So he worked. On trying to grasp all the coursework. On trying to push the man from his thoughts. Even on making friends. Which is what brought him here. Picking out a group that looked friendly enough, all sitting around an after hours bonfire. Fancy stone benches and chilled autumn air being heated from the crackle of flames. 

There were a handful of little bonfire set-ups littered around this part of the campus grounds. And it looked nice and idyllic enough in the setting sun. When Dick found a spot to sit as well, it’s not like he was shunned and cast away. Moving his bag to hold in his lap, he listened. 

Everyone regaling stories about holidays past. Masks and candies, sneaking into the adults parties or causing mischief up and down the streets. It was wild what some of these kids had done, and quick enough, Dick found himself laughing along with them. That is, until eyes turned and heads tilted. 

“Alright then, what about you, Grayson, was it? What do you do for Halloween when not stuck in this snoozefest of a school.” 

He actually lit up some, _I’m being included, heck yea. Don’t botch this now, Grayson._ “Well, i mean October is always a pretty busy month for performing, a lotta stops and special showings. But the day of we never actually perform.” voice dropping a bit in tone and taking on an eerie tone for effect _“least the soul of a long dead carnie possess yours.”_ he smirked at the facial pulls and blinking eyes that earned him. But it was true. “So Haly always puts on a big group night. We drink the spiced wine Alona makes, eat and dance around the fires when it’s later. Course the adults all pass the pipe around too.” He shrugged. “It was all pretty entertaining.” 

Glancing around at the faces...half of which had gone blank. _“Huh. Well that’s uhh”_

_“Weird, it’s weird Todd just say it. You guys really believe in carnie souls coming to possess you? God what is this, the premise to IT?”_

A chorus of laughs and Dick just found himself swallowing. Standing up with his bag in tow. “Whatever, you guys are just stuck up and mean because you think it makes you better. That _all-”_ motioning around them and to the manicured and pristine campus “of this makes you better, but it doesn’t.” 

Shuffling away to the bemoaning of childish insults and a kicked empty soda can. _Whatever. He didn’t want to be friends with any of the assholes here anyways._ Stupid of him to think this would go any better with that loudmouth Davison around. 

\---

Bruce wanted to say he loved this time of the year. He could certainly see the appeal, the draw. Leaves changing and crisp smell of the earth clinging to the air. That tingling sense of magic among us. 

But he saw the golden hue cast stone and gates of this school, his surrogate home of sorts, and all he felt was that rejection over again. Swallowed down and festering in the pit of his core as it had over and over again with the years. This school or that. Hardly the same place, but always the same, sinking failure to prove himself in his parents eye. _A son not fit for Gotham after all._

_Jesus Bruce. Pack it away._ Scolding himself as he continued down the leaf strewn path towards the faculty housing sub-grouping of buildings. And yet, whereas usually this walk would leave him with little to be viewed outside of the autumn nature, his vision caught on something much more… out of the minutiae of the usual here. A dark head of hair and near pouting form pulled up on one of the far benches. 

And it wasn’t even one of the many staff members he near-actively avoided. No it was a student. _His_ student. Dick, he likes to be called. The smiled that almost slipped onto his lips was soon outweighed by the reality of the image. Of spotting the boy here of all places. Alone, isolated from the others and upset. Alfred’s careful warning ringing through his mind and that was all it took for him to take a breath in, approaching in a way that he hoped came off casual. 

Bruce cleared his throat gently, sparking bright eyes to pull up and look at him, a mouth dropping open in what he supposed was momentary surprise before the professor spoke. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

The sputtering that followed all rang pretty positive so he took it for a yes. Slipping his own teaching bag off his shoulder and onto the stone ground besides them as he sat. 

_“Bruce”_ The way his name sounded, something stirred. There was a weight there he hadn’t expected and he turned to look at the student. He looked almost cold, slightly miserable but there was relief there now too. 

“You shouldn’t call me that.” 

“Are you going to get me in trouble if I do?” 

It almost felt like a taunt, a tease. And somehow, for some reason, it made him smile. “No, Dick, I suppose I won’t.” 

The answering hum from the boy was sweet. Too sweet. He had to look away again, back towards the speckling of trees and expanse of the grounds. But the quiet between them now didn’t feel terrible. In fact, it was oddly close to the opposite. A silent moment of understanding between the two. 

“I haven’t seen you.” It could have been an accusation. Carried the weight of one, and the man’s response soft apology. 

“I figured you’d be too busy with classes to really notice. Providence does have a large campus.” Why’d that almost feel like an excuse. 

“I guess so..” and he could hear the slide of Dick moving closer on the bench. “But you could have stopped in, said hi at least.” Prompted him to look back towards the kid. 

“Well i’m doing that now. Why are you out here without a jacket, it’s getting cold you know.” 

“Gee golly, I hadn’t noticed.” That teenaged brand of eye roll accompanied by a grin. “Ya know, you’re almost as bad as my old man.” 

Bruce just tsked and pulled at the scarf around his own neck. Turning his body to face Richard more as he looped it over and around the boy’s instead. “Alfred would say you’ll catch a cold.” securing it snug but nothing tight around Dick before a hand moved up and lifted a leaf from surprisingly soft hair with a hum. “There, now i won’t be lectured.” 

There were a few beats where it was difficult to read Dick’s reaction. Bruce quick to pull his hands back, but then there was that smile again. Bright, full of life and in tune with the “Thank god for Alfred. He’s a smart man.” Dick’s hands coming up the feel at the blue fabric and surprising enough, a head rested against Bruce’s shoulder. “Thanks, B.” 

A sort of grunt and Bruce simply reached into his bag to pull out a book. And did he make sure to move gentle enough to not jostle away Dick? Maybe so. But it was justified as an effort for heat conservation. Could never be too careful. 

\----

The memory of Bruce's visit and gesture did.. well it did the opposite of squash the reoccurring daydreams. If anything it only supplied more fuel for the fire. But at least that flame was something to help keep him warm, less lonely as the month progressed steadily. Quicker than before. And before too long, it was already just about ending again.

There was still class on the 31st. Something that almost surprised Dick, but he supposed it made sense. There was still work to do at Haly’s on holidays, they just never performed on Halloween itself. Not to say there wasn’t other things that needed to be done. And it was sorta cool. Slowly watching the campus be transformed over the past weeks with pumpkins and candles. And today, he watched strings of lights and lanterns make their way up. Shining with the hazed daylight for tests by the groundskeeper. 

So hey, what of it if he didn’t pay much attention in his classes? Most of the kids didn’t and it wasn’t like there was overly much going on anyways. _Whoever thought of this school block system was nuts, who could learn like this? Who could just keep attention like that?_ Definitely not that bird lady for one.

There was a little masked celebration throughout Providence for the holiday. Food, music, ambiance and a dance area. Was it lame for Dick to be excited? Maybe. But the whole shindig revolved around masks, which meant that maybe for once, it’d be a little, or a lot, easier to fit in. _Besides, who didn’t love this time of year?_

When finally the last class got out, early at least, he was practically vibrating. They’ve had little stations and supplies and set ups to work on their outfits and masks all week and Dick was excited to put his on. The ashen white contrasted with a black tear drop and web overlay looking up at him like a promise from his bed in the dorms. 

Beaming as he slipped it on and went out to go play and trick around with the others. 

\---

This whole act was silly. Childish, all it did was distract the students from their studies. Interrupt the slow groove they’ve slowly built. But he could still hear Alfred’s voice chiding him on the matter. _It gives the students a respite, long term benefits Bruce. Just because you’ve never enjoyed the holiday yourself doesn’t mean that they shouldn’t._

Alfred was right, of course. It was good for morale. It was on him if some of the masks looked like the shadows that met them in that alleyway. It was his burden, his hang up. His job to press it down. Besides, there was one student in particular he was, in his own way, looking forward to seeing. 

So Bruce smiled something small, private and unseen as he slipped on his own mask. Though it only covered the top half of his face, the grimacing bat it portrayed felt comfortable on him. Perhaps it really was time he worked out of his own shell some. 

\---

The campus really was transformed. It almost felt as if he really had stepped into a different realm, the sun a setting orange orb slipping behind the thicket of trees. Thousands of strings of lights flickering awake, breathing life into the air. Dick couldn’t help but smile and spin, arms out and savoring the crisp and perfect weather for the atmosphere. 

Other students bopping around as music could be heard picking up. He found it easier to slip in and be among them. To laugh and join a group of girls bejeweling jackets. Nobody scoffed at his name, or even asked for it. And for a precious couple hours, Dick didn’t feel like an outcast. 

-

When the moon hung high ahead, and the distant call of nocturnal wildlife could be heard if one listened through the music and warm crackle of bonfire flames, the main hall was packed with bodies. Swaying together and dancing in a cascade of alternating lights and harmless colored lasers. A healthy sweat worked up, coating bodies but not masking exuberance. Dick had finally again, found himself center-stage. 

Grouped together, he hadn’t felt a hum like this since he last performed. The thrill and ease of something that felt magical. Eventually breaking away from the crowds a moment to hydrate at some window-side tables. 

Dick wouldn’t say he was a clumsy kid. His whole act had relied on quite the opposite. But in a room of noise and moving parts, flickering lights and smoke, he just hadn’t seen the tall and thick body there. Could have sworn he wasn’t, just a moment ago. 

Yet here he was now, laughing and apologizing as he looked up, hands steadying himself on.. a rather too big to not be a chaperoning teacher’s chest. The scowling image of a bat was momentarily frightening, but in a fun electric way. Like the way that chin and mouth seemed so familiar. Like the way that Dick could never just forget features he’s daydreamed and fantasized about for nearly two months now. 

“S-sorry” The sentiment near lost in the noise of the hall, and his secretly delighted beam lost behind the mask. _Did Bruce know it was me? Does he already know me as I know him. For a breath or whisper, a mere touch that could never be mistaken? Or am I just a foolish, heart-strung child. Reaching beyond my own grasps._

The only response was hands nudging him back towards where the crowds were thick. Back to dance. And Dick wanted to pull the man with him. Wanted to see another smile on those lips. But he didn’t. Hadn’t thought fast enough. _Thorough enough to see what a bad mistake it would have been anyways._ Too hyper aware of the way the gentle pressure of those hands felt. Trailing down his sides and turning him back towards the group, the moving and music.

Dick was looped back, curly hair and a smile pulling him for a dance. As simple as that he was sucked in and away, when such a strange, growing part of him wanted nothing more than to stay. _And wasn’t that silly. He should go out and have fun while it lasted._

But in the kinetic energy of playful motions, his head kept wanting to seek out Bruce again. To know if he was still there, or if he'd gone away. Being occupied by more adult and import matters than something so childish.

\---

 

The grounds were a strange ghost of before. Bruce had never stayed this long, seen this side of the festivities. The almost grayed tones, punctuated with vibrate splashes of color. Pumpkins still carved and glowing, a red shawl strewn and forgotten. Like the manor, when he was allowed to roam the halls again after one of his parents parties. The previous engagements and life written all over like a puzzle to piece together. 

He shouldn’t have stayed and watched. There was no perhaps about it. He shouldn’t be justifying actions with ideas of keeping watch. Of monitoring and chaperoning. There had been only one student Bruce really cared for the well-being of. And that wasn’t from a sense of communal responsibility. No, it stemmed from what he loosely recognized as the budding spark of infatuation. _A very dangerous thing to feel._

Maybe, if he breathed in the cold air long enough, let it fill and expand his lungs, it would suffocate this too. Stop the growth and spread of something terrible before it started. Before it truly could take root in all those empty parts of him. _Fill the hollow with something else, Bruce. Don’t take from the innocent what was taken from you._

Everything was winding down. The campus-wide party was over and in a few short hours, the janitorial and grounds-keeping crew would collect and rectify the mess. But there was still those short few hours. Enough time for Bruce to sit himself down on this bench. To force himself to remove the mask he feared was feeling far too comfortable on his face. To convince himself he hadn’t just been feeling all those things. Watch the muted shadow of autumn leaves tangled in faux-webs instead. Let it calm the flame in his soul. _Couldn’t image even the thought of sleep tonight._

A soft sound broke through his thoughts. Or his self reflective detox. And that little spark was right back again as _he_ was suddenly there. Leaning up and over on shoes. “You always stay out this late after parties, B?” 

And Dick’s words were so innocent, the blue of the scarf, Bruce’s scarf that he had given him, so vivid among the grays, that he couldn’t help but smile. “Only when it suits me.” The returning grin from the boy nearly made him ache in its intensity. 

“Can i sit with you?” 

Bruce swallowed and shook his head curtly. He had to. “No. You have to leave. And so do I. Go back to your dorm, Richard. Go back and go to bed.” He stood as he spoke. Gently grabbing hold of the bottom of Dick’s mask when he was done and pulling it back down. Back over his face. _To make this easier. What was there about tonight that stirred these thoughts? These temptations._

Didn’t mean he didn’t feel the wave of disappointment. That he didn’t carry it with him as he grabbed his own mask and left. Just hoping that Dick would listen. That this sweet, darling boy would go back to his own bed and forget all about this. Hadn’t picked up on all the things Bruce shouldn’t be feeling.


End file.
